


His own

by IllyasJames



Series: Spades [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace!Yuuri, Cock Rings, Delayed Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Self fellatio, Sex Toys, masochist Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor tries to release some of the tension that he has been building up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> This story plays along the same settings as Day's 6 & 2, but can be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy.

His breathing tenses up with every stroke of his hand. His fingers coarse on his cock, rubbing it down solely using the pre-cum it's producing. Victor isn't certain if he is pleasuring or punishing himself. He's working his cock in quit a vigorous way, but then again he put a ring on it to prevent him from actually achieving the end. Not to mention his refusal to use lube. His eyes stray of to the unwrapped black box on the nightstand and the present it contained.  
This beautiful, beautiful, nearly lifelike, if not for the color, present. Ever since he saw it, felt it, he has wanted it more than he thought he needed anything. But then again the thought of how it came to be on his nightstand. Yes, he's punishing himself. He doesn't deserve it. That is why he hasn't used lube, isn't working his ass and above all has been jerking himself for nearly half an hour with a cock ring on. Wanting something like that, to go in his body, it feels like he is betraying Yuuri. His lovely, lovely Yuuri. His Ace Yuuri, who he mustn't touch. He doesn't want a toy, that is like Yuuri, he wants Yuuri. Victor closes his eyes, forcing himself to turn away from the nightstand. His cock is hurting from the strain he's been putting on it. Who is he kidding, the pain is just making him in need more.  
He sighs deeply and after taking a few calming breaths removes the ring. The sudden release of pressure makes him cum so fast that he is literally seeing the universe come undone before his very eyes. Once the waves of release have passed Victor just lies there, on his bed. Sure some of the tension is of him from a physical point but the truth is he is no where closer to feeling relaxed. When he stretches his hand to get a tissue to remove his cum from his abdomen his fingers touch the toy instead. Immediately his cock twitches as if it's ready for the second round. 

While he moves his hand to get the tissues he needs, he looks down on himself. Seems he really is at a loss here. There is no way he can face Yuuri tomorrow if he uses the toy, but then again he can't face Yuuri in the state he is right now either. His cock becoming half hard just by his thoughts of Yuuri, his маленький поросенок, who after admitting his fear of having sex had no trouble sliding in the same bed as him, when Victor offered a friendly ear.  
Since that night Victor feels like they have become much closer to one another. Closer because Victor promised to not go over any of Yuuri's boundaries. It is that Promise he wants to keep. And he can't determine if that toy is a breach or not. A jolt in his stomach pulls him back to the present, a present in which he is apparently back at handling a hard on. He sighs, then he sighs again, letting his other hand flick open the bottle of lube. A sweet chocolate sent fills his nostrils. A very rich sweet chocolate. Slowly he drops some on his cock, letting his hand slick him up. 

"Ah... Much better." 

This second round feels much nicer, and Victor even closes his eyes and let's his mind wonder of to the pleasant thought that it is not his But Yuuri's hand doing it. His sighs and groans get deeper with every stroke, enjoying his little fantasy. But then it snares, as there is always that moment in his fantasies that Yuuri replaces his hands with some thing warmer, softer, wetter.  
Victor opens his eyes, stares at the ceiling and comes to a conclusion. He can't have Yuuri here to suck him dry, so he'll have to do it himself. Good thing he has kept his stretches up ever since coming here. Although he hasn't done this in quite some time. He slides to the end of the bed, he eyes his sofa for a moment but concludes that the bed is just right. He lies onto his back and slides his shoulders over the edge unto the floor. If he can still do it he won't have long as breathing was always a bit hard in this position. He uses the lube that he took along to slick up his hands. Then he reaches up to his butt still on the bed and rolls it over himself, like a reverse somersault, he has to wiggle a bit but he can just reach his cock with his mouth.  
Using his one hand to keep his cock in position and his other to keep pressure on his ass to stay down Victor starts to work himself with his mouth. Fantasizing with every lick, suck and nibble that it's Yuuri doing it. The taste of his pre-cum mixed with the taste of the chocolate lube, hitting his tongue makes him shiver. The next moment he feels his finger caressing his hole. He quickly changes it's position. If he allows his fingers to go there, he will use the toy. And he is not ready for it. He wraps his arm around his body and pulls himself deeper into his mouth. Sucking the Juice out of himself like there is no tomorrow. 

He can't remember what happened next in all clarity. Except that he came, he came so hard he nearly choked himself on his own cum.

**Author's Note:**

> маленький поросенок ~ Little piggy


End file.
